It's You
by SpiritedQuill
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are fourteen; they're in middle school, they've been friends since they learned to talk, and their friendship is about to change. For better or for worse? Well, that all depends on whether or not one of them can be bold enough to take the first leap into vulnerability. Kid!Klaine AU. Fluff, pretty much. A little bit of angst, but not much.


"Kurt, what did you get for the fourth question on the back?" Blaine asked, staring down at his math homework with a frown.

Kurt leaned over and looked at the question. "You just have to multiply the top equation by three and the bottom one by negative six. Then the x variable will be eliminated and you can solve for y."

Blaine's eyebrows rose on his forehead and he grinned at his best friend. "Oh! Thanks, Kurt. I still don't really understand systems of equations. How are you so good at math?"

Kurt laughed softly. "I don't know. Maybe I can help you, if you want. We're almost at the end of the term, and I know you wanted to try for straight A's your eighth grade year."

Blaine nodded, smiling gratefully. "That'd be awesome. I definitely need the help."

They were sitting on Kurt's bed while Kurt's dad watched TV downstairs, doing homework together. They had just finished the math worksheet when Kurt asked, "So, who do you like? I mean, _like _like."

Blaine looked at him in surprise before ducking his head, trying and failing to hide his flushed cheeks. "Um… No one, I guess," he lied, hating the way his voice squeaked a little. Puberty sucked.

Kurt, having known him since they were in Pre-K, saw right through him. "Come on, you can tell me. Who is it? Do they go to our school?"

Blaine laughed awkwardly. "Kurt, come on. I mean, we're only in eighth grade, it's not—"

"Is it Sarah Jensen?" Kurt asked, pressing on despite Blaine's discomfort. Blaine huffed in annoyance. "I think she was looking at you in science class today…"

Blaine shrugged helplessly, shaking his head. "I already told you. There's no one I like. Well, no one that would like me back, anyway."

Kurt frowned, noticing the way Blaine curled in on himself slightly. He put his hand on Blaine's shoulder. "Hey, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you. You know you can tell me, right? I won't judge you. And, for the record, any girl would be lucky to date you." Blaine didn't see the pained look on Kurt's face when he said that.

"It's you, okay?" Blaine blurted out, surprised by his own outburst. He looked up at Kurt, seeing the confused look on his friend's face.

"Wait… what?"

"I like you," Blaine clarified. Now that he'd said it, he might as well put it all out there. "I never told you because, well… I never told anyone. Nobody knows that I'm… gay," he choked out, terrified that his admission would cost him his best friend. "Nobody except you," he added in a whisper. He searched Kurt's face for any sign of acknowledgment or rejection or _something. _But he found nothing. Kurt didn't say anything, just stared at Blaine in shock. Hurt swelling in his chest, he wiped at the tears forming in his eyes. He sniffled and started packing up his things. "I have to go," he muttered. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable or… just… I have to go."

He stood up and stumbled a little on his way to the door, unsuccessfully fighting tears. "Blaine, wait," Kurt whispered. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Blaine, please don't go." Blaine turned around and suddenly Kurt was right there, grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers together. "I… I like you, too. I've just been too afraid to tell you. Nobody knows I'm gay, even my dad. And I thought you wouldn't want to be my friend if you found out, because I've heard your parents talking about how it's wrong or something. But I want you to know… and I'm glad you told me, too."

Blaine stared at him, wide-eyed, and Kurt squeezed his hand, smiling softly. "Kurt, I…"

Kurt laughed softly and leaned in to kiss Blaine's cheek. Both of them end up surprised by the bold move, blushing to their roots. "I'm going to hug you now… if that's okay," Kurt said softly.

"That's… that's more than okay," Blaine assured, sagging with relief as soon as Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders. Blaine's hugged Kurt's chest and squeezed tightly, feeling lighter and happier than he had in a long time.

"Do you want to watch a movie since we finished our homework?" Kurt asked, smiling shyly.

In a quick burst of confidence, Blaine leaned in to kiss Kurt's cheek, smiling. "That sounds great. And I hope you know I'm sleeping over tonight."

Kurt laughed, hugging Blaine again and resting his head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine was taller than him, just slightly, so he fit perfectly into the warm crook of Blaine's neck. "I think I'm okay with that."

"Get used to it, cutie," Blaine said, grinning at the blush it provoked. "I'm afraid you're stuck with me."

"I'm _definitely _okay with that."

**A/N: I posted this idea on tumblr and decided to write an actual ficlet for it :) Enjoy and review please!**


End file.
